The invention relates to a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, in particular for a vehicle rear axle with non-steered vehicle wheels.
In an active suspension control, each wheel suspension of a vehicle axle, in particular a rear axle, can have a rotary actuator. Depending on activation, the two rotary actuators of the vehicle axle can be used to modify the ride height and/or to compensate pitch and roll movements of the vehicle.
DE 10 2009 052 877 A1 discloses a generic suspension system for a motor vehicle, in which the vehicle body, in particular a vehicle-body-side subframe, is articulated for rotation via links to a wheel carrier. In addition, provision is made for a rotary actuator for an active suspension control which includes a motor-gear unit by which the torques can be transmitted via at least one torsion bar as actuating forces upon the multi-link assembly.
The rotary actuator is arranged with its torsion bar in the vehicle transverse direction. When a transverse arrangement of the torsion bar in front of the rear axle is involved, the tank volume of the motor vehicle has to be reduced for space reasons. When a transverse arrangement behind the rear axle is involved, there is a space conflict with the spare wheel well. In addition a transverse arrangement above the rear axle is conceivable in which, however, a height dimension chain in the vehicle body shell is considerably larger so that the loading floor or the interior is restricted accordingly. Extending below the rear axle on the other hand is the exhaust system and/or cardan shafts including transmission, which conflict with a transverse arrangement of the rotary actuators. Generally, the space-intensive motor-gear unit of the rotary actuator leads to package problems in the wheel suspension.
EP 1 184 214 A2 discloses a further wheel suspension in which the motor-gear unit of the rotary actuator is arranged coaxially to the torsion bar, which extends in the vehicle longitudinal direction.